Orphans
by All Kinds of Awsome
Summary: My little take on my first orphan. I got too attached, and this is the result.


A/N: Come on. This year's X-mas event was just too fun not to write something. I wanted to keep the first guy I got (Melba). I grew attached. I sent him to be adopted by a nice family though, so I hope it'll work out. As you can tell, GaiaOnline is like a second home to me.

Warnings: Player Character

Setting: Gaia (world)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia. I don't even know who owns Gaia. I should find out...

- - -

I'd pretty much grown up in Shabby Meadows. Just me and my baby sister, Rebecca. Our parents died when I was 6, Rebecca only a few months old. I guess the ways of the orphanage taught me to put out a cold exterior. If I pushed people away, I couldn't get hurt.

I watched as a few other kids were adopted. Some wanted to adopt me, but they wouldn't take my sister. Said she looked to 'frail'.

Last Christmas, I remember something happened to Santa. I can't remember what, just that we couldn't get gifts that year. It didn't matter to me, I was just worried about Rebecca. She'd be heart broken.

I was shocked when I was told a lady was going to take care of me for awhile. I didn't want to go anywhere with a complete stranger, I'd stay here thank you. Mr. Racoon told me I didn't have a choice. So there I was, baby sister clinging to my leg, waiting to be picked up.

When she arrived, the first thing I noticed were the fangs. I'd heard that there was an event during Halloween, and that a few Gaians had become Vampires, but this was the first time I'd actually seen one. Then I noticed the outfit. She had a big _fluffy_ white coat, a snowflake scarf, jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was midnight black and had a rainy look to it, and her eyes were gray. Two upside down crosses hung under her eyes, though to me, they looked like something you'd see on a clown.

She introduced herself as Tomb. After signing some forms, she asked if I needed anything. I tried to talk, but my voice was raspy. It hurt to breathe! She looked panicked for a moment, but then quickly dragged us to a building. I wasn't paying any attention until she handed me a Lung Brush. I took it and quickly fixed my throat.

I made a few snippy remarks to her. I don't even remember what they were, but my sister told me later on that they were quite mean. I do remember asking at one point when she dragged us into one building, "Where are you taking us? It better not be dangerous!" She just smiled and said, "You've got a twitch. Did you know that?"

At one point, we were pretty hungry. She tried giving us sandwiches, but they looked disgusting. I glared at her for a few moments, and she didn't take the hint. I picked the sandwich up and threw it across the room.

She looked hurt, before her face once again lit up and she announced, "Oh! I completely forgot! I'll go get the Boruff's Ratmeal, just give me a moment!" She ran around the room, before she located it, and then served it to us.

After that, she gave us some new clothes. I got a pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a blazer, along with a pair of loafers. She gave my sister a red dress, buckle shoes, and made her a doll. My sister was very happy, and gave her a huge hug. I muttered only a small "Thanks" but for some reason, it made Tomb's face split into a huge grin.

We explored more of Gaia that time with Tomb then I'd ever done in my whole life. I felt myself being more open, and I trusted her. Tomb even got us into eating regular food. She was like a mom, or a big sister. Before I knew it, it was over. She had given us both a Hoop-N-Stick, a gift I had always wanted, before she smiled sadly and said it was probably time we go to the Adoption Agency. Me and my sister (_My sister and I_, Tomb would have corrected, always a critic for grammar.) were so excited, we raced there right away. Tomb came at a much slower pace.

As we stepped inside, there were many families waiting to adopt children. A woman working at the Agency came up to us right away with a family. "Melba! You look fantastic!" I smiled at the woman. She looked surprised, before she too smiled.

"This is the family that's going to adopt you and your sister." Everything else was a blur. Forms were signed, and we talked a bit. The family talked to Tomb who still had that smile on her face. The woman who was adopting me looked a little concerned that the orphanage was letting Vampires take care of children, but made polite talk with Tomb anyway.

Before I knew it, we were leaving. As our new father ushered us towards the car, I saw Tomb head in the direction of the orphanage, before she turned around and waved. Me and my sister (Tomb would be killing me by now), ran towards her at breakneck speed. She wrapped her arms around us, and using Vampiric strength, lifted us both up into the air.

"I'm going to help some more kids so they can get families too." She gave us a grin and set us down, before shooing us off to our new parents. We got into the car, and buckled up. As we drove away, I looked back at Tomb one last time. No one else noticed, as I was the only one looking. Besides that, she had her hood up. I knew what to look for though.

Two tracks of tears slipped down her face, and I suddenly all the excitement I had recently felt vanished. Somehow I knew. I would ever see her again.

- - -

Read and Review

ps. tomb (underscore) robber (underscore) girl (take out spaces) - Gaia Account


End file.
